zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 50
Connect! Bonds of the Future is the 50th and final episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on the 29th of June 2019. Overview While Gallagher faces Drake and Arashi, Onigiri and Gyoza face Caviar and Truffle. On foot, Avocado, Kuroame, Candy and Garlic use rocket launchers to assist, but all six of them are quickly overpowered. Even Sauce swooping in isn't enough to alter the battle and her Zoid is damaged from the brief confrontation. As none of the allies are able to maintain their Wild Blasts, another Zoid enters the fray. The Fang Tiger. Caviar and Truffle look to attack the Zoid, but find they cannot. Their Zoids formerly belonged to Supreme, and find themselves seeing images of Bacon appearing before them. The spirit of Bacon rises up his Zoid Key, and activates the Fang Tiger's Wild Blast, a feat presumed impossible until now. Caviar and Truffle manage to overcome their Zoid's hesitation and charge the Tiger, but Bacon's spirit proves to be a powerful asset. The Tiger's roar breaks the Death Blast devices placed on the Grachiosaurus and Pachycedos, rending them no longer under Death Metal's control. Back inside, Arashi is hesitant to engage the Death Rex, knowing it's the Great Ancient Treasure Z. None the less they engage their Wild Blasts. At this time, Rakkyo shows up. Being Death Metal's "secret weapon" it appears now is his time to shine. However, the Death Rex has other ideas, it promptly eats the Kuwaga. Gaining a burst of power, the Death Rex lets out a roar and starts to bring the building down. Rakkyo appears to be crushed in the debris, his last words being "Banzi" to Gallagher and the Death Metal Empire. As Arashi and Drake flee the collapsing building, rubble threatens to crush the Wild Liger, but Penne jumps in and saves him. While her Wild Blast is no longer active, she is ok despite her wounds previously. Their reunion is short-lived, the Death Rex breaks through and bites the Scorpear. Yokan manages to free Penne, although the Scopear loses its tail from the damage. Here Yokan reveals that Salt was caught up in the explosion that hit the Knuckle Kong. The news of Salt, combined with taunting from Gallagher, proves enough for Arashi to engage his Berserk mode. The building comes down, and the remaining members fight outside. Sauce hits Arashi and saves him from an attack from the Death Rex's tail. All of a sudden, the Mushi Hermit appears. His Zoid takes damage from the Death Rex's roar, but he's able to land a powerful blow on the Death Rex. He realises that the Death Rex isn't a foe that will go down in just one hit. Arashi looks to gain the upper hand by utilising the full power of his Berserk mode. He tells his allies to flee to safety so that he doesn't attack them by mistake. But they don't let him. The Fang Tiger and the spirit of Bacon stand before him, as well as the remaining members of Freedom on foot. They each coax him out of the attack. Then the Mushi Hermit adds a piece of information, the Legend of the Great Ancient Treasure Z was not just for the Death Rex, but also the Wild Liger. The Death Rex embodied destruction, while the Liger was hope. Gallager merely watches this exchange of words, and when they are done goes to face them. The remaining three Zoids are the Wild Liger, Gilraptor, and Fang Tiger. Arashi, now inspired undoes his Berserk mode, and unlocks his pure mode. As they clash it pans to Sanratan, who notices the sky changing. Onigiri, more near by, mentions it's the effects of the Legendary Zoids engaged in battle. The Liger and Rex battle their way up to the top of the volcano, and during this climb Gallagher notices the Death Rex's key is loose. He goes to force it in, but the backlash knocks him clean off the Zoid. The Death Rex alone advances up the cliff. Drake sees Gallagher, defenceless, and Gallagher notes this is Drake's chance to get revenge. Drake merely ignores him and moves up the mountain. Finally at the top of the Volcano, Arashi unlocks the Wild Liger's final true form. He uses his "King of Claw Spiral" attack, but even that is ineffective. After a few more clashes, Arashi notices something. The Death Rex is still using its Death Blast. It never had a partner like his Wild Liger did, it never used a Wild Blast. Now that Gallagher was defeated, there was not need for the Death Rex to keep fighting. Arashi loves Zoids, and with the Wild Liger being "hope" he wanted to give the Death Rex hope. He nearly succeeds, the Death Metal Key housing begins to break apart. But Gallagher manages to catch up to them and force the key back into its housing. The Death Rex charges Arashi anew, and Drake jumps in the way. The Gilraptor is bitten by the Death Rex, and Arashi is left with no option but to fight. He uses his final form to strike the Death Rex with his "King of Claw" and breaks through the Death Rex, freeing Drake and causing the Death Rex to plunge into the volcano below. The destruction of the Death Rex anguishes Arashi, who was so close to reforming the Zoid. Unbeknownst to the others, Gallagher does not fall into the magma. He manages to cling to the side of the cliff. Here, he sees the spirit of Bacon. As Bacon extends his hand for help, Gallagher rejects this and lets go of the cliff, falling to his doom. As the episode concludes, the members of Team Freedom and Drake go their separate ways. Arashi tells them he's sure Salt is alive somewhere. During the credits roll, Penne is shown returning to her orphanage. Gyoza, his sister. Onigiri teams up with the man from episode 41, and Sanratan is seen with them. The four heavenly kings (sans Drake) and Z Boys are shown to be in prison on an island, the Kings giving a concert. Rakkyo is shown to be alive and on volcals. Supreme with their remaining 3 Zoids are shown together. After a brief pause, Shimeji from episode 9, is shown handing candy to Salt and the Hunter Wolf. Finally, the Fang Tiger appears on a clifftop, watching over the spirit of Bacon. After the credits, Arashi is shown parting ways with Drake. As they leave, Arashi throws him a Freedom badge. This time, Drake accepts. Trivia * The ending theme "best friends" is not used, instead "Wild Blue" from Penguin Research is played. Best Friends is still credited but marked with an asterisk. * Kuroame has one voiced line in this episode. Category:Wild Episode